


Sweet Cherry Pie

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of John and Karkat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Human/Troll Relationship, I love them so much, I'm not sorry, John's Birthday, Kisses, M/M, Nooklicking, Post-Game(s), SMUTTY SMUT, So is John, They love each other so much, Tights, and fucking, and have so much sex, and so does john, dual fucking, fucking in tights, happy birthday john, karkat tops, karkat's a sexy little thing, plump karkat, troll/human society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What more could John want than to spend special intimate time alone with his favorite troll on his birthday? Nothing, that's what. Karkat sure looks nice in those tights, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm early but...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOHN! 
> 
> I threw this whole thing together because I wanted to do something for John's birthday, plus a few friends birthdays too! Ren and Eve have birthdays the same week as John! So happy birthday guys! Mine's also on the 16th so this is a birthday present to myself as well! Happy birthday's all around!!! Also, yes this is in the same verse as "It's A Common Occurrence" but you don't need to read that one to get this one. Though, if you enjoy this you'll sure enjoy the other one!
> 
> Some mood music if you please. [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewuemA3kE1A), [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RisWH8iMLdE), and [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw_Lf-JhdSU)
> 
> BTW, 80's Rock music is great to write smut to.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_When we disappear_

_Into each other_

_Our colors appear and bleed into one._

_Fade into me._

_Fade into you._

_The two of us melting together until we become something new._

* * *

John watched in slight amusement as Karkat set to work cleaning off their dinner dishes so he could stuff them away in the dishwasher. The human leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes focused on the troll a few feet away. Karkat didn't bother to look at the human watching him as he worked and that made John smile all the more.

For a Monday, his birthday had gone much better than he could have ever expected. Dave had thrown him a party over the weekend but John had looked forward to Monday when he could spend his time alone with the one person that meant more to him than anything. Karkat had taken off work to spend the day with him and that alone made the human happier than anything. Karkat had even managed to cook an edible dinner and now they had plans to go watch one of John's favorite movies. It was a simple day and John couldn't ask for anything more.

Sometimes John had to take a step back and just reveal in the reality he was faced with. The game had ended and they had won. They went through hell and back to gain a world where they could all live happily. John still had nightmares sometimes about that hell but no matter what, Karkat was always there. It hadn't been easy at first to get the troll. He knew he'd fucked himself over when he told Karkat so long ago that he wasn't a homosexual. He was a stupid little kid and it took some time to get Karkat back on his side. But once Karkat was his, it was like a blessing. There was a huge difference between being best bros with the troll and being his lover. Karkat was distinctly different with his lover than his friends and John always felt a sense of pride at being that special person to snatch him up.

Blue eyes trailed along the plump body of his lover, taking in those rounded hips he loved to grab onto so much. Karkat had dressed a little nicely for the occasion and John's heart swelled at that. Kanaya made a special little dress-like sweater that was much too long to not be a dress but a bit too short to be considered one completely. The fabric was thick, black and white, and hung from Karkat's frame like a sweater. The hem came to rest in the middle of his thighs and if he were to bend over too much, John might get the pleasure of a peak at a perfectly rounded ass. But he had no such luck as of yet. Black tights covered plump thighs and the ankle boots Karkat wore made his ass seem a bit more perky than usual. Gorgeous was a understatement. John really didn't have words to describe his lover.

A rush of heat flared along his skin and a smirk curled to his lips as he pushed away from the wall to approach the slightly shorter troll. The sound of dishes clanking echoed through the room and when John's arms encircled that plump waist from behind, Karkat didn't even bother to stop what he was doing. He let out a faint puff of air and leaned back into John's board chest but continued to scrub at a particularly hard crumble of food on a plate.

"Need help?" John mumbled softly, sliding his chin along Karkat's shoulder so his lips were near the troll's slightly flushed cheek.

"I told you to go sit your ass down." Karkat mumbled, his focus on the plate in his hands.

"But I don't want to be useless."

"It's your wiggling day. Let me do this shit."

John grinned as he nuzzled into soft fluffy black hair. "Sounds like you're saying 'let me pamper you'." Karkat's flush deepened causing John's grin to grow as he tightened his hold around Karkat's waist. "You're the best." He planted a soft kiss into black hair. "Today's been a great birthday."

"It's not over yet."

John hummed, letting the palm of his hand rub over Karkat's stomach causing the troll to pause. A smirk curled to his lips as he pressed them to the side of Karkat's exposed neck while his fingers trailed along the troll's lower stomach, feeling the soft fabric of his sweater. "You're so good to me."

"Of course I-Ah!" Karkat dropped the plate in his hands, making it clatter in the sink as his body jolted at the hand that made it's way between his legs. "John." He gave a soft warning growl as his claws curled over the edge of the counter.

"Hm?"

"I-ah,what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

John shrugged one shoulder as his hand pressed over Karkat's sweater, pushing between his thighs to cup his most intimate area. "It's my birthday."

"So that means I'm just open for a free fuck?" He hissed softly but he made no effort to stop the human, his claws scrapping along the counter as his fingers curled.

John knew all of Karkat's ploys by now. He knew the troll liked to play it cool at first and pretend that he didn't want it as much as him. But John knew better. He knew what Karkat wanted better than anyone. They knew each other better than anyone else. Karkat always enjoyed curling up to him in the middle of the night and shoving his hand down John's pants without warning. John never complained of course because that gave him leeway to do the same anytime he wanted. They had a process and neither complained about it.

"Or you could just sit back and let me enjoy my boyfriend to his full ability." John mumbled softly into Karkat's pointed ear as he pushed up the hem of the sweater with his other hand. Karkat didn't stop him, just leaned into John's hold, his head falling back against the human's shoulder. "You look extra special gorgeous tonight." His blunt nails clawed over a plump thigh as his other hand worked its way under his sweater so he could feel warm skin. When his hand slipped down to cup over Karkat's sheathed bulge, he was rather surprised to come into contact with a damp warmth. He paused and glanced to the side to see crimson watching him through half-lidded eyes. " _Oh_."

"Don't look so surprised." Karkat purred softly, parting his legs a bit more to give John better access to the warm area between his thighs.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He pondered aloud, letting one finger slide along Karkat's nook, the only thing separating them being the tights.

"I figured you'd find out on your own eventually." He grasped John's hand on his thigh and scrapped his claws up his arm, brushing over the soft fabric of his button up shirt.

"I love how you act so innocent and yet you've been sitting there all night without underwear on just waiting for me to touch you." John's voice dropped an octave, into that husky deep voice Karkat loved so much.

"Well, it's  _your_ birthday. Figured we do this at your pace."

A smirk curled to John's lips as he pressed them to Karkat's nape. "Hm? Does that mean I get anything I want?"

"Within reason."

"Oh, Karkat." John chuckled deeply, rubbing his middle finger along the seam of Karkat's nook, hidden beneath thin tights that needed to go pretty soon. "What a vault you just opened."

Karkat grunted softly, his eyes slipping shut as he rolled his hips against John's hand. "Don't be an asshole."

John couldn't help but smile as he moved his finger along with Karkat's slowly rocking hips. If there was one thing John knew Karkat liked the most, it was having his nook touched. Really, Karkat enjoyed anything involving his nook and well, John really enjoyed the thing too. But his heart thumped and his blood rushed with the knowledge that Karkat had been walking around probably all day without underwear on and he could only imagine all the opportunities he had missed. But those didn't matter. What mattered was right now and right now he wanted to have a special birthday present.

John pulled away for only a second so he could grab those hips and pushed Karkat till the troll turned around to face him. Crimson met blue and for a moment they only stared at one another until John dipped his head down and captured those plump lips with his own. Karkat leaned into the kiss, his arms sliding up over John's chest till he could wrap them around his neck, claws dipping into short black hair.

Their lips pressed together gently at first. Just the soft pressure of lips against lips, savoring and loving; a silent expression of their hearts melting together. Then Karkat shifted on his feet, pressing up closer and bit harder. John leaned into the kiss, his hands settling on plump hips as their lips glided together. Karkat's tongue came first, feeling along the seam of John's lips until the human parted them and their tongues could meet. They kissed deeply, leaning into one another as their hearts pumped together.

John pushed Karkat into the edge of the counter, his hand trailing down the troll's thigh until he could grab the back of his knee and lift. Karkat fumbled for only a second while he was lifted to sit on the edge of the counter, their lips continuing to press together in sweet but passionate kisses. Karkat's leg hiked up, his thigh pressed into John's hip as the human settled between his legs. At this level they were the same height and Karkat could feel the front of John's pants press into his nook, causing a flush of arousal throughout his body.

When John pulled their lips apart, his heart thumped at the flush of arousal over the troll's cheeks and his darkened crimson eyes. He licked his lips slowly, noticing how Karkat's eyes followed the movement as his hands rubbed over those plump thighs. He didn't even need to ask and when he dropped to his knees, Karkat was kind enough to part his legs even a bit more for his lover. When their eyes met there was a silent agreement between them as claws slid into short black hair while John grasped onto plump thighs to steady himself.

Karkat's scent was unlike anything John had ever smelled before. The tights were thin and barley hid anything. They were a bit damp in the right spot and it made John smirk softly. He leaned forward enough to brush his nose over Karkat's inner thigh and he didn't bother to remove the tights, just dove right in. They were thin enough that when he pressed the flat of his tongue against the lips of Karkat's nook, the troll felt it.

John let his eyes slip closed as he pressed forward, licking along the damp fabric of the tights and feeling Karkat's nook pulse beneath his tongue. The troll gripped his hair a little harder every time he found the right spot and he could hear the soft purring that meant he was doing everything right. He clawed gently over Karkat's thigh as he pressed his tongue harder against the lips of his nook, trying to press past the fabric that kept him from what he desired. It was a tease in a way and with the way Karkat's thighs were twitching in John's hands, he knew his lover was enjoying it a bit more than normal.

Karkat shifted, removing his hand from John's hair only to toss his legs over the human's shoulders so his thighs were on either side of John's head. There was a flash of a smirk on his lips before he captured John's head between his thighs and pressed the human's face directly into his nook. John grunted and dug his blunt nails into Karkat's thighs as he was forced to press into the wet nook that so desperately craved his attention. His glasses went askew and he was sure they were smudged all to hell but he could only focus on the warmth radiating from his lover. He tightened his grip on Karkat's thighs and set to work licking along the top of his nook where his bulge was curiously poking out. He urged it out with his tongue to the best of his ability and slowly, the red pulsing bulge slithered free and curled against Karkat's lower stomach. The tights were a problem, keeping his bulge in place but still, neither of them moved to remove them.

" _Oh fuck."_ Karkat moaned faintly, his head tilting back though his eyes remained on the human between his legs. He was holding himself up the best he could with his claws gripping the counter on either side of him and the edge dug hard into his ass but he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want John to stop. It felt too good to have that warm tongue pressing into his nook even with the barrier of clothing between them. " _Mmmm_." A smirk curled to his lips as he glanced down at John, his head tilted to the side to rest on his shoulder. He looked like some type of god to John and it made his throat tighten with arousal. "You like how I taste?"

John closed his eyes against a moan, his hands staying focused on Karkat's thighs otherwise he'd be pawing at the erection straining his jeans. He could feel Karkat's material leaking through the tights and coating his tongue with a sweetness that was incomparable. His stomach swirled with arousal but he wanted to savor this. Karkat was making soft noises among his slight panting and it was driving John nuts but he wanted to take his time.

By the time Karkat finally pushed him away with the heel of his boot against his shoulder, John's chin was dripping with translucent red and his eyes were dark with arousal. Karkat dropped his feet to the floor and managed to slid to the floor, his knees on either side of John as he settled in the human's lap so he could press their lips together. John grunted into the kiss, his hands immediately going to cup a handfuls of ass as Karkat set to licking his material from John's face.

"You naughty little fucker." Karkat purred softly, rubbing his hands over John's shoulders until he could work at popping open the buttons of his shirt. "I haven't even touched you and you're already straining." He emphasized his words by rubbing his nook along the bulge in John's pants. The human gasped, tilting his head back against the pleasure giving Karkat the opportunity to press his lips to his pale throat. "You  _really_  enjoy tasting me, hm?"

John swallowed hard, squeezing the plump lumps in his hands as he tilted his head back. "Mmm, better than cake."

Karkat snorted softly, his hands pushing open John's shirt before tugging it out from his pants. "You hate cake."

"Pie." John mumbled softly, his eyes slipping closed as Karkat ran his tongue up his throat. "Like really sweet... cherry pie."

Karkat rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as he set to work undoing John's belt and removing the thing to toss to the side. "You're such a dork."

John rolled his head forward, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed as he grasped onto Karkat's hands to stop him from undoing his pants. He brought those grey hands to his lips and set to work kissing each knuckle like it was the most precious thing in the world and well, to John, Karkat was the most precious. " _Your_  dork." He mumbled softly, making Karkat's heart stutter and his cheeks flush darkly. He could easily shove John's face into his nook without batting an eyelash but all the human had to do was pull some romantic little shit and he was goo in his lap. "I love you, Karkat. So in love with you."

"Ugh, I know." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to John's, twisting his wrists so he could grasp John's hands. "I love you."

John's chest swelled with warmth as he squeezed Karkat's hands. "Bedroom?"

"Yeah."

Karkat was a bit wobbly as he got to his feet and John had to steady him once they were both standing. The dishes were abandoned in the sink as the two lovers opted for the bedroom over the cold hard kitchen floor. The door was kicked shut by a love fueled Karkat and once they were locked away in the comfort of their bedroom, he pressed close to John, grasping his face between his hands so he could have those lips to himself.

When the back of John's knees connected with the edge of the bed, Karkat gave him a good shove so he sat down. Their eyes met for only a second before John reached forward to run his hands up Karkat's thighs. The troll let his hands rest on those broad shoulders as John pushed the sweater up till his stomach was revealed. John leaned forward to plant soft kisses on grey skin as he continued to push the sweater up until Karkat took over and tossed the thing off his body. John rubbed over his hips and kissed along his waist as Karkat shifted from foot to foot to kick off his boots.

John's button up soon joined Karkat's sweater on the floor and then the troll was on his knees between John's legs, setting to work on getting those annoying jeans undone and out of the way. John relaxed, leaning back on the bed as he watched Karkat with sparkling blue eyes. He removed his glasses as an afterthought and leaned back so he could place them on the side-table out of harm's way.

" _Shit._ " John cursed, his body curling slightly when Karkat managed to free his dick from his jeans and wrap his fingers around it. He watched in slight awe and pleasure as Karkat pressed his lips to the pulsing length. There was only so much Karkat could do with his mouth on John's cock. Putting it inside wasn't an option. Not with his mouth full of sharp fangs but he could kiss it and lick it like it was his favorite thing in the world. And lick it he did.

John gasped, biting into his lower lip as Karkat licked up the length with his abnormally long tongue. His fingers wrapped around the base, holding it in place so he could toy with the tip. As much as Karkat enjoyed John licking his nook, he enjoyed doing this for John. He loved hearing those noises the human could make and the look in his eyes when he watched him. It was a primal look that made Karkat's insides thrive with fire. This gorgeous human wanted him and only him and Karkat would never be over that.

" _Mmm_. Cause I'm the only one who enjoys licking things." John teased softly, his lips curling in a smile as one hand slid over Karkat's cheek to dip into his thick dark hair.

"I must admit," Karkat purred softly with his lips against John's tip and his eyes locked with his lover's, "you taste damn good. For a human." He parted his lips so his tongue could swirl around John's tip that was straining against the foreskin. His tongue dipped under that skin and John seemed to lose himself just a bit. His hand gripped into Karkat's hair while the other gripped the blanket he sat on. Karkat's lips curled in a smirk as he lifted up slightly so he could push that skin down with his tongue, revealing the rosy red tip that begged for attention.

"Oh  _sweet fucking maker_." John moaned, his eyes slipping shut against the pleasure that scraped through his body. He swallowed hard and released Karkat's hair so he could cup his face and met those glowing crimson eyes. "Come on. Come up here. Don't make me beg."

The troll pressed to his feet and slinked forward over John's body until they were farther up the bed and he was straddling the human's waist like he was made to. Their lips met without hesitation while Karkat's hands curled in John's hair and his knees bent on either side of the human. Their lips pulled apart with a soft moan from John as Karkat sat up, rolling his hips in the process over John's pulsing erection that was pinned to his stomach by Karkat's nook.

"It's your birthday, John." Karkat purred softly, running his claws over the hem of his tights as he rolled his hips expertly, pressing the damp fabric over John's length in a way that made both of them shiver. "I would  _never_ make you beg."

"You're a fucking  _tease_." John hissed between clenched teeth as his hands clawed over Karkat's thighs.

"Mmm." Karkat hummed, licking his lips as he rolled his hips once more, putting the most perfect kind of pressure on John's throbbing cock. "And yet you're not complaining." He smiled sensually as his claws dipped into the hem of his tights to push them down.

"Wait." The word was soft as John grabbed Karkat's wrists to stop him. "Leave them on."

Karkat searched his lover's eyes for only a moment before a smirk curled to his lips. "Oh." He pulled his hands away from the hem so he could rub one hand down his own front, cupping the bulge straining against the fabric. John watched in lust, his hands falling to rest on Karkat's thighs as the troll started to rub himself gently through the thin fabric. The tentacle-like bulge was outlined perfectly and John could even see the damp redness coating the fabric. "You want to cum just like this?" Karkat asked, his hips rolling once more, scraping his damp fabric-covered nook over John's bare throbbing length.

" _Shit, fuck, yes_. I mean, _no_." He groaned, his head spinning with pleasure as he grabbed Karkat's hips.

"Hmm? Do you want to fuck me or not?" Karkat drawled softly, his crimson eyes practically glowing as they watched John, a smirk on his lips as he stroked his own bulge. "Can't do that with these on."

John grit his teeth and sat up the best he could on one elbow to grab Karkat's hand. The troll watched in slight confusion as John took one of his claws and ripped it down the crotch of the tights. They sliced apart effortlessly and once John had managed to do what he wanted, he reached inside the slit and tugged, the ripping of fabric echoing through the room. His fingers happily greeted Karkat's red bulge that eagerly wrapped around them to escape the confines of the tights.

"I liked these tights." Karkat grumbled softly against his flushed cheeks and the acute arousal at what John had done. He had to admit; that was pretty damn hot.

"I still like them." John spoke with a faint smirk as his fingers slipped down his bulge to dip gently into a wet nook that was more than ready for him. "They're just a bit improved now."

"You have some weird kinks." The troll mumbled as he arched his back, pushing his nook into John's fingers to feel the warmth of soft skin.

"You didn't stop me."

"Why would I?"

There was a tender smile on John's lips before he fell back into the mattress with his hands resting on Karkat's thighs. Karkat just stared at him for a moment with a questioning look before John laughed softly. "You said you'll take care of everything today, remember? That I'm not supposed to do anything for myself."

"Fine." Karkat agreed. "Be a lazy fuckface. I'll take what I want." He lifted his hips for only a moment until the lips of his now free nook could slide over the length of John's cock. The human winced slightly at the warm wetness over his cock and once Karkat started rolling his hips, it took all John had to not cum right then and there. Because Karkat was gorgeous on top of him like that; with glowing lust-filled eyes and his hair more of a mess than usual.

Karkat was slow about rolling his hips, taking his time to drive John right over the edge. It was his plan after all. Sure, it was the dork's birthday but there was no way in hell he was really going to do all the work. So he rubbed the wet lips of his nook over John's length over and over again, watching as the human's face went from calm and collected to down-right pleasure ridden and panting for more.

Karkat stopped only when he was sure John was ready to pop. He earned a whine for his efforts and as he lifted up onto his knees, a shiver of pleasure ran up his spine at the red material coating John's cock; a cock that was arching and reaching up for him, pulsing and ready for whatever Karkat was willing to give it. But the troll didn't even touch it. He reached behind them to tug at John's pants until the human decided to help. John kicked off his pants and boxers till they fumbled to the floor along with his shoes.

Then, Karkat bridged over him, leaning close till their lips could press together while his claws curled in short raven hair. John leaned up into the kiss, eager to take what he was given while their tongues met and separated time and time again. John became lost in that kiss and only pulled away once so Karkat could tug off the white undershirt that was keeping their chests apart. It joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and their lips met once again.

John hardly noticed the slow rhythm of Karkat's hips moving over him. The bulge that brushed over his cock was gone almost as soon as it had been there and by the time he realized what Karkat was doing, it was too late. He didn't fight it, oh no; in fact he spread his legs willing for the searching wet bulge that slipped down over his sack and between his cheeks. Karkat smirked against his lips, tugging John's hair gently as the tapered tip of his bulge found home inside of John.

" _Fuuuuuuck_." John groaned, tilting his head away from Karkat as sharp pleasure scraped along his skin.

"I said I'd take what I want." Karkat purred into John's throat, licking and nipping at the soft skin over his pulse. The position wasn't entirely ideal but it was enough to get the tip of Karkat's bulge inside the human who willingly opened his legs for it like he was made to take a troll bulge. "I'll fuck you, if that's what  _you_  want." Karkat purred against John's skin softly, his eyes closing as he took in the warm tightness that only belonged to his lover.

John groaned, arching his back slightly as his eyes rolled open. "Both." He panted softly, his eyes shifting to meet glowing crimson.

It wasn't an easy position but it was possible. John wasn't made like a troll so doing the whole both thing had never been easy for them. They'd tried it a total of two times and each time failed. But Karkat had no intention of denying his lover. In fact, he wanted it just as much as John.

"You want my bulge inside you," Karkat purred softly, shifting down John's body just slightly so he could press a little deeper in, making John's body twitch in pleasure, "while you fuck me."

" _Yes_." John groaned, his face flushed with arousal while his hands gripped thick hips. " _I want to feel you inside of me while I'm inside of you_."

Karkat shivered at the way John spoke those words and he didn't need any further encouragement. But in his current position, his bulge was blocking his nook and there was no way they could accomplish what they wanted. So, slowly, Karkat slipped out of John and moved up his body until his bulge could wrap around that throbbing cock.

"Mmm, John, you have to fuck me first." He purred against the human's throat, sliding his hands down his shoulders. "Fuck me like you want me. Fuck me like this bulge is all you could ever want and  _maybe,_  I'll give you it."

John pushed down the flush of warmth that spread through his chest and grabbed onto Karkat's hips tightly so they could flip over. Karkat settled into the mattress, spreading his thighs for his lover who settled on his knees between them. There was no hesitation when John grabbed Karkat's hips and pulled them down, pushing the tip of his cock into the tight sucking wetness that was his lover's nook. Karkat mewled erotically, his back arching and his hands burying in John's hair as he wrapped his legs around the human's waist, pulling him closer until his cock disappeared inside him.

They stayed still for only a moment, Karkat adjusting to the blunt thing inside him while John used every ounce of self control he had not to cum right then and there. When their lips met, it was like a silent agreement to continue. Karkat's bulge twisted about between them as John started to set a gentle pace. He didn't need to thrust much into Karkat's nook, considering the muscles inside were made to take him in and suck him into oblivion. But Karkat enjoyed the jostling, the moans coming from his throat more troll-like than anything. They moved together slowly at first, their lips bumping together in gentle kisses until Karkat moaned for more.

John shifted, spreading his bent knees so he could slide them under Karkat's hips. The troll lifted slightly, keeping both legs wrapped around John's waist so they could connect without any space between them. It was a familiar position for them. One that gave John the space and ability to fuck his lover with as much momentum as he could. And with his legs spread like that, it gave Karkat's bulge the perfect opportunity to take what it always wanted.

John let out a deep moan as he pulled their lips apart to bury his head in Karkat's neck. That bulge slipped past their joined body parts and easily slipped between John's ass cheeks. It wasn't a position they could keep for long but neither intended to keep it that long. John rolled his hips forward, urging his cock deeper inside his lover and that bulge deeper inside him. After a minute, they were fully connected and for once, they finally got it right.

" _Oh fucking hell_." Karkat moaned, his throat tight and his breath coming in deep pants. "For fuck's sake, move John.  _Pail me_."

John moaned out, sinking his blunt teeth into Karkat's throat and earned a deep moan of his own from the troll. He didn't need to be told twice. Certainly not like that. His hips snapped forward, rocking Karkat's body beneath him and leaving his lover a bit breathless. Karkat gripped onto his shoulders tightly, clawing pale skin and holding on for dear life as John snapped his hips and pounded into his lover like he was made to do so. The bulge inside of him stayed there without much effort because John never pulled back too far. Only enough to keep movement for his lover who moaned and mewled with the pleasure that coursed through his body.

"Oh  _fuck, John_." Karkat moaned, his voice going a little hazy and breathless as he tried to move his hips with his lover. But John moved too quick for him to keep up with and he couldn't care anymore. He could only hold on and let John do what he wanted to do. Which was pound into his lover, rocking the bed and giving the sound of slapping skin to echo through the room. It was erotic and down right sinful and Karkat loved every bit of it.

" _Fuck , you feel so good baby._ " John mumbled into Karkat's neck, knowing his lover couldn't form a coherent word any more other than his name. That was always an accomplishment.

" _John, John, aaah, John._ " Karkat moaned his name with each thrust, his body holding onto him tightly, pressing close till there was little to no space between them.

"That's right,  _squeeze me_." He winced at the feeling of those nook muscles squeezing him even tighter, bringing him closer and close to that edge. " _Fuck me_."

With a little extra encouragement, Karkat's bulge stretched and shifted, going deeper inside John until it curled against the little bundle of nerves it knew would make the space even tighter. John gasped in surprise, his hips faltering in their rhythm and causing Karkat to let out an annoyed growl.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_." John moaned, arching his back slightly as the tapered tip of Karkat's bulge continued to brush over that bundle and made him see stars. "Oh, fuck, Karkat."

It took the troll one look to realize what he had found. A faint smirk curled to his lips as he tugged his lover closer with his legs and rolled his hips onto John's pulsing cock. John swallowed hard and gathered himself, moving his hands to grip Karkat's hips so he could pick his pace back up. With every thrust that bulge pressed against his bundle and Karkat's nook squeezed him much too tightly. It was too much to handle and his mind spun with pleasure.

The band he had such great control over once, snapped without warning and waves of pleasure crashed over him as he fucked his lover without control or rhythm. But it didn't matter to Karkat. By the time he felt John explode hot liquid inside him, the walls around his bulge clamped down and it no longer mattered who was fucking who or whose birthday it was. Because they lost themselves in each other, melted into nothing but a ball of pleasure; moving, gasping, moaning, and clinging together as pleasure filled every part of their bodies.

They drowned in pleasure together and by the time their bodies slowed, they were a panting, sweating mess that made John laugh softly. He nuzzled into Karkat's neck as he carefully pulled his softening cock from his lover and Karkat's bulge was a little more reluctant to leave John before disappearing back inside the troll. John felt sticky in some odd places, feeling some material inside him that wasn't all too uncommon when Karkat fucked him. But he felt much too good to worry about it and when he rolled to the side, plopping down on the bed beside Karkat, their eyes met and they couldn't help but grin at each other.

"You're fucking beautiful." John spoke tenderly as he pressed forward enough for their lips to meet in a soft kiss.

Karkat hummed into that kiss before he shifted, rolling his hips and managed to slip the tights off his hips so he could kick them off. "We made a mess."

"It's just the top comforter." John pondered as he rolled onto his back, his body feeling like jello and being more satisfied than he had been in a while. And by awhile, that meant since two days ago when they fucked in the shower. "We can clean it later." He lifted his arms up in the air when Karkat sat up to toss the ruined tights to the floor. "Come here."

The troll rolled his eyes with his cheeks flushed before he snuggled up close to his lover so strong arms could wrap around him tightly as he used John's chest as a pillow. "Hmm, I'd rather shower than deal with the comforter."

"Give me a minute." John nuzzled into his air, inhaling his scent with a contented sigh. "I don't bounce back as quickly as you."

Karkat snorted softly. "I said shower."

"Yeah, and showering together to you means, 'oh john please fuck me till I scream'."

Karkat flushed darkly as he nuzzled into the human's throat. "Shut up."

"Hehe." With one hand he cupped Karkat's chin and lifted the troll's head so their eyes could meet. "You love me."

"Apparently." Karkat teased softly, rolling his eyes as he lifted up to plant a soft kiss to John's lips. "Happy Birthday, dork."

John hummed happily, pulling him close in a tight hug that made Karkat smile like he was the luckiest troll in the world. And as far as Karkat was concerned, he was the luckiest troll in the world. Though, John would beg to differ. He was the lucky one as far as he was concerned. But either way, they loved one another and had no intentions of changing that.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want is someone to draw me that scene of John licking Karkat's nook through his tights for my birthday. Please? Maybe? That'd be nice. 
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought and also kudos are super great too! Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
